Little One
by Asuna10
Summary: Aisha has just moved to a new school and is the only one in her year, who has not yet reached her 3rd class. On her first day, she bumps into the most popular senior guy in school, Raven. Enjoy all the romance, joy, friendship and fun times with Aisha and friends! Will Aisha ever get to Void Princess? What about that jerk Raven? This is a RavenxAisha and ElswordxRena.
1. Chapter 1-The Challenge

Chapter 1

**Aisha: Dark Magician-Void Princess 15**

**Raven: Reckless Fist 17**

**Rena: Grand Archer 15**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer 17**

It was my first day at my new high school. I'm walking to where I hope my first class is when….CRASH! I look up to find I've run into one of the seniors. He has spikey, black/white hair, matching black clothes and…is that a nasod arm? _What is he gonna do to me?_ I think to myself. "Hey! Watch we're you're going!" He says angrily. "Don't you mean, watch where you're standing!" I say confidently. _Why did I just say that? _"You have courage saying that to me little one" He says emphasizing my shortness. "I have a name you know!" I'm starting to get pissed by this guy. "And what might your name be little one?" He says patronisingly. "It's Aisha! So you can stop calling me 'little one'!" I declare. He puts a hand on my head. "You got spunk kid, I'll let you off this time. Now run along _Aisha_" He says dragging my name out. He steps to the side and I continue walking to my class. _What a jerk! _I think to myself again. _But he is kinda… hot. I see why he's so popular. _I shake the thought outta my head. _No!_ _If I ever get the chance, I'm gonna beat the living daylights outta him! _

Class is still boring just as it was at my old high school. To pass the time I just imagine what I'm gonna do to that guy as payback. "Aisha! Pay attention!" says the teacher. "I know summer holidays just finished, but now is time for work!" She continues. "Sorry, Miss" I mumble. "As I was saying, todays assignment is to find a partner and battle them tomorrow. Making sure, you are supervised by a teacher of course.". _This might be my chance!_ I raise my hand. "Yes, Aisha?" she says to me. "Can it be _anyone_, Miss?" I ask. "Well, considering everyone is getting this assignment, I'd say it can.". "Yes!" I whisper to myself. "But, against a Freshman, will lose you marks.". I nod. After class, at my locker a pretty, blonde elf walks up to me. "Hi" she says in a friendly tone. "Ummm, hi?" I reply unsure if she's talking to me. "My names Rena!" she says holding a hand out to me. "I'm Aisha" I say shaking the hand. "I saw you get in trouble today in class" she says. "Yeah, I was busy thinking about something important I have to do" I explain. "And I also saw you crash into Raven" she continues awkwardly. "Who's Raven?" I ask. "The guy you ran into in the hall this morning" She explains. "So what do you specialize in?" She asks lightening up the mood. "I'm a magician…well, a dark magician." I say. "Cool! I'm a Grand Archer" she says cheerfully. "You're on your 3rd class already?" I exclaim. "Well, actually I think everyone is except…", "Me" I finish her sentence for her. "It's ok!" She reassures me. "I'm sure you'll get there by the end of the semester, at least!". "Hey, thanks!" I say, "Wanna be friends?". "Ok!" She says, "Well, I gotta go now, bye Aisha. "Bye Rena" I say waving as she leaves.

As I'm exiting school grounds I see Raven walking the other way. _This is my chance! _I jump out and face him head on. "Hey Raven!" I say confidently. His red-headed friend is about to push me outta the road when he says "It's ok Elsword, let's hear what she has to say". I point my figure at him and say "I challenge you to a battle!". "If you think you're up to it" he shrugs. "Tomorrow then!" I say, "12pm, battle stadium and I'll even bring the teacher. "Seeya tomorrow then, little one" He and his friends walk straight past me. _I did it! I'm really gonna get to battle him. Now to make sure he learns his lesson._

**Asuna (me): Well that was the first chapter. Sorry if it was a bit badly punctuated or something, it's my first time writing.**

**Rena: It was great Asuna! Don't be so down on yourself.**

**Asuna: Awww thanks Rena.**

**Eve: Why aren't I in the story?**

**Chung: I'm not in it either!**

**Asuna: I'm sorry. :'( I didn't really find a need to add you guys in.**

**Raven: Why am I so mean?**

**Asuna: You don't stay mean for long ;)**

**Aisha: So is this story about me?**

**Asuna: The whole story stays in your POV, so yes…and there's another main character too.**

**Aisha: Who? TELL ME!**

**Asuna: You have to wait and find out. **

**Rena: Is this going to be a one-shot?**

**Asuna: Well, depends on how many good reviews I get. If people really like it, then I'll have to write another one won't I? Well, that's it for today, bye bye peoples.**

**Elgang: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Poison

Chapter 2

_Today is the day! _I think to myself. _The day I will finally get to teach that jerk a lesson. But what about that teacher I have to bring?_

Suddenly I notice Rena is waving a hand infront of me and shouting "Aisha, Aisha". _She's probably been trying to get my attention for about a minute now. _

"Yeah?" I reply as if I hadn't been ignoring her for the last minute.

"Who are you going to battle for the assignment today?" She asks making sure she's got my attention this time.

"You know that jerk Raven? I convinced him to battle me. You?" I say like it's a common thing to battle a senior.

"You're gonna battle R-Raven?!" She stares at me as if I've done something wrong.

"I'll be fine, Rena. Calm down" I pat her on the shoulder.

We walk to class together and we're surprisingly early.

_This is my chance to ask the teacher if she'll supervise!_

I walk up to the teacher confidently. She looks up to find me eyeballing her.

"Yes, Aisha?" She asks annoyed.

"Will you please supervise my battle at 12pm on the battle stadium?" I ask innocently.

"So you found a partner? Yes, I will supervise your battle. Now go sit down" She accepts my offer.

"Thank you, Miss!" I do a little clap and go sit down next to Rena.

"All sorted then?" She asks.

"All sorted.".

Finally the bell rings signalling lunch time. _This is it! Get ready Aisha! _I tell Rena that I'm about to start my battle and she gladly tags along. It's a bit strange walking with the teacher, but having Rena here makes it feel less awkward. Finally we reach the battle stadium. Sure enough, Raven is there waiting with his friends.

"Is that your partner?" asks the teacher, pointing to Raven.

"Yep, that's him" I answer with a slight jump of pleasure.

"Good luck!" Rena calls to me as I head over to my end of the stadium.

Raven's cronies go over and stand near the teacher and Rena to watch. Raven draw's his sword and I summon my staff. _Don't fail me now! _I think as if my staff can read my mind.

"GO!" calls the teacher.

I run up and shoot a fire ball at him straight away. He barely dodges it.

"Is that all you got?" He teases.

While I'm distracted, he runs up and slashes me with his blade. I fall backwards a bit stunned, but quickly jump to my feet. I send two fireballs straight at him and finally a dark plasma ball. He dodges the first two but didn't see the plasma ball coming. It has the desired results of hitting him multiple times, but when it vanishes he seems unharmed.

Once again, I've gotten distracted and he captures me in a flaming circle. Once again I fall to the ground, but get back up. I send a few more fireballs at him and wack him with my staff on the head. He slashes me with his sword again.

_Is it hurting __more__?_

I assume my HP is already about half way down. Unfortunately, magicians have less HP than everyone else, a disadvantage on my part. He slashes me a few more times and once again I fall, get back up. I've finally charged up enough MP, and I zap him with a lightning bolt. He must be a bit hurt by now, but he doesn't show it.

I see his friends chuckling at me. _Am I missing something?_ Suddenly it hits me and my eyes widen. _Poison! That sword is poisonous! Well played. _I congratulate him in my head. He slashes me a bit more and I do my best to dodge. He quickly throws a wild charge at me which hits its target, hard.

I fall to the ground again. _Get up! _He's coming at me now. At the last second, I shoot a plasma cutter straight at him, this gives me enough time to get up.

My HP is less than a quarter now. He comes running at me with that blade again and it cuts deeply into my forehead. The impact makes me fall again, but that's all I remember before I black-out.

**Asuna: OMG! Aisha! What did he DO to you?**

**Aisha: Don't you mean what did YOU do to me? You are the author.**

**Asuna: O.O I'm a terrible person. –starts crying-**

**Raven: Look! You made her cry! –points at me-**

**Rena: It's ok Asuna, you're not a bad person. –tries to comfort me-**

**Aisha: ME? It's your fault for practically KILLING me!**

**Raven: You're the one who pointed out how she killed you. –walks over to me and pats me on the head- It's ok Asuna.**

**Aisha: -fire eyes at me-**

**Asuna: -whimpers- Raven!**

**Raven: -gets up and walks towards Aisha-**

**Elsword and Chung: Let's get her!**

**Boys: -start chasing Aisha-**

**Aisha: -screams and crashes into Eve-**

**Eve: -slaps Aisha-**

**Aisha: I thought we were friends Eve! –whimpers-**

**Eve: If you make her sad, she'll never put me and Chung in the story!**

**Asuna: Thanks Eve. I'll try next chapter.**

**Eve: -thumbs up-**

**Asuna: Well that's it. What did you guys think? A special shout-out to xxShadiceKokoro who gave me my 1****st**** review :D! I tried to add less 'says' this time. Sorry if the battle wasn't written very well, I haven't really wrote one before. Tune in for the next chapter to see what happens to Aisha!**

**Elgang: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Spark

Chapter 3

_Is it over? Did I win? What's that metal thing under me? Is it an arm? OMG! It's Raven's nasod arm and the other one holding me, must be his too. _I begin to squirm.

"Put me down!" I try to shout, all that comes out is a weak sort of whisper.

"Go back to sleep" He says gently.

I shake my head and try to squirm some more. My arms and legs are so weak, that they feel like jelly!

"The battle's over." he informs me, "So go back to sleep".

I give in, as I'm too tired and weak to squirm anymore and attempt sleep. I've realised he's carrying me now, probably to the hospital. I rest my head on his normal arm, which is much softer compared to the nasod one holding my legs.

_It's a warm sort of feeling, being up against him like this._ _I think I kinda like it… NO! He's a jerk and he poisoned me! _I soon fall asleep.

I slowly open my eyes, to find myself in a hospital bed. I sit up and look around. It's a small room, there's two nurses in here and… Raven is sitting on a chair next to me sleeping.

"Oh you're awake!" says one of the nurses.

"Excuse me" I ask politely, "But, what's he doing here?".

"Well after the battle you two had, you blacked out. He seemed worried sick about you, so we let him stay until you woke up. Poor guy must've dosed off." she explains.

"Thankyou" I reply.

I look over to the sleeping Raven. _He looks funny when he sleeps. But was he really __that__ worried about me? _I have a sort of warm feeling inside knowing he kinda cares about me.

I poke his cheek and he opens his eyes sleepily.

"Oh. You're awake. Have a good sleep?" He asks.

"You're the one who's been sleeping!" I tease with a slight grin

"I wouldn't be so mean to the guy who carried you all the way here!" He wipes the smirk off my face.

"Awww. I was hoping it was a cute paramedic or something!" I bring the grin back.

"Well, I'm not a paramedic, and if anything I'm sexy not cute." He jokes.

"You're not even the slightest bit attractive. I have no idea how you got so popular."

He leans in and puts his forehead against mine, which is all bandaged up.

"Am I really that unattractive?" He asks seductively.

I notice myself starting to blush and turn away to hide it.

"Ha! You like me!" He starts to laugh.

"In your dreams!" I rebut.

"You fought well today" he says suddenly.

"Ummm, thanks." I reply awkwardly.

A moment of silence…

"Well, I better get home." I break the silence.

"Oh no you're not!" says a passing nurse.

By now, I notice, all the nurses have left, probably wanting to give me and Raven 'Alone Time'. _Do we act like a couple or something?_

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight, Little One" Raven buts in.

"What time is it?" I ask curiously.

"About 9, so you better go back to sleep." he answers.

"But I'm not even tired!" I whine.

All of a sudden, he's in my hospital bed and rests his head on a pillow I'm not using.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I stammer.

"What? You expect me to sleep in that chair all night?" He asks like it was obvious.

"Well…I guess… but can't you sleep in another-"

I finish mid-sentence as he pulls me down back into a sleeping position and pulls the covers up to my neck.

I turn to face the opposite direction, but he just pulls me in closer.

_He's so warm… I think I like it, how he holds me like this. No! I hate-_

"Night" he cuts me off mid-thought.

_Why can't he just stop interrupting my sentences?!_

"Goodnight" I mutter.

**Asuna: Looks like the romance is starting to bubble!**

**-a heart-shaped bubble floats past-**

**Asuna: See?**

**Elsword: WTH?**

**Rena: Awww, you guys are so cute together!**

**Aisha: I don't even like that jerk!**

**Chung: Well I think he likes you.**

**Everyone: -looks over at Raven-**

**Raven: WHAT?**

**Eve: Well, DO you like her?**

**Aisha: -listening intently-**

**Raven: No way! She's ugly AND a weakling!**

**Aisha: -runs off and cries-**

**Raven: Aisha! –runs after her-**

**Rena: We'll leave them alone for a little while.**

**Elsword: So they DO like eachother?**

**Asuna: Bingo.**

**Chung: Me and Eve still aren't in the story!**

**Asuna: I'm sorry Chung! :'(**

**Eve: -slaps Chung- What did I say about making her cry?**

**Chung: But she's not crying! Asuna? Help?**

**Asuna: -starts to fake tear up-**

**Eve: -slaps Chung again-**

**Asuna: -smiles-**

**Rena: Awww, leave poor Chung alone! –hugs Chung-**

**Elsword: Looks like we have a new couple :3**

**Chung: -fires cannon at Elsword- Shut UP Eldork!**

**Asuna: Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter :D. Remember, all reviews are appreciated…well, MOST reviews. Will Aisha or Raven confess? Has she already forgotten about becoming a Void Princess? Will Eve and Chung EVER get into the story? Find out in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Sleepover

Chapter 4

So there I am, happily sleeping next to some warm thing. Suddenly, the warm thing starts moving away. I cling onto it tighter and attempt to pull it back. _Please don't go warm thing! _It starts to move a bit more. _We were sleeping happily together a minute ago! _It moves just the slightest bit further. "Mmmmm!" I attempt to argue with it.

"Do you really want me to stay in bed with you that bad?" a familiar voice teases.

I open my eyes to find the 'warm thing' is in fact, Raven. I instantly let go.

"You're the one who was sliding away all creepy-like!" I scold him.

"Well, seeya Little One" he says walking out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I don't want him to leave.

"To class." He says like I'm an idiot.

"Please don't go!" I give him my best puppy-dog eyes.

He walks over to me and puts a hand on my head.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll be back." He says reassuringly.

He walks out the door, leaving me alone. Bored. Cold. I try to sleep to pass the time, but I had too good a night's sleep for that. _Why can't I just be better? This is all that jerk Raven's fault! But is he really that much of a jerk? No… _I confess. _You saw how much he cared _my conscience tells me. _Yeah _I agree. At around lunch time, Rena comes in to see me.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" she says rushing up to hug me.

"I'm fine, but the nurses are making me stay here 'til tomorrow" I frown.

"That's not so long" she says.

For the rest of lunch, Rena tells me about her battle yesterday and what's been happening in class.

"So you haven't really missed out on much" she finishes.

I nod.

"Well, I gotta go, bye Aisha" she says waving goodbye as she leaves.

"Bye Rena, and congrats on winning your battle!" I call as she walks out the door.

A few more boring, lonely hours pass. Finally, I hear the school bell ring, signally the end of the day. _At least Raven should come back soon _I reassure myself. Five minutes pass: no Raven. Ten minutes: no Raven. Twenty minutes: no Raven. _OMG! Where __IS__ he? _An hour later, he finally comes to see me.

"Hey, Little One" he says as he walks in.

I just ignore him.

"Hey, what did I do?" he asks innocently.

"You didn't come visit me at lunch, or straight after school!" I explain tearing up.

"Since when do you care if I'm here or not?" my tears turn into a blush.

"Since when do you care so much?" I think I've got him now.

He puts a hand on the wall next to me and leans in so his lips are just, inches from mine. _Is he actually gonna kiss me?_

"Ever since-" he cuts off mid-sentence as Rena walks in.

She just stares at us. I put a hand on Raven's face and push him away regrettably.

"Just getting annoyed to death" I say. _I can't let her know I actually __like__ that jerk._

"The nurse said you can leave the hospital today, so I thought we could have a sleepover!" she's still cheerful at least.

"That sounds great, Rena!" I accept.

She takes my hand and starts to lead me out the door. I turn around to see Raven still sitting on my bed. I whisper a silent 'Goodbye' to him and he just gives a slight wave. She drags me all the way to her house, which luckily isn't that far from school.

"We're here!" she says whipping out a key and unlocking the door.

I look around and notice a whole forest is painted on the wall.

"Did you paint this?" I ask gesturing to the walls.

"It took some effort." She says.

We play some games before dinner, which she cooks. I gobble it up, as it's way better than hospital food and we have some hot cocoa to wash it down. When we're done she picks up a pillow and grins at me.

"Huh?" I say in confusion.

All of a sudden, she whacks me with the pillow.

"Pillow fight!" she announces and starts to giggle.

I pick up my own pillow and whack her back. I start giggling too. We continue whacking each other, 'til we're all whacked out. We set up my bed and get all tucked in.

"Ok! Truth or Dare?" she asks excitedly.

"What's truth or dare?" I ask.

"You've never played truth or dare?!" in shock her eyes widen.

I shake my head and she explains it to me.

"And remember, if you pick dare, you can't change it to truth and vice-versa" she finishes.

"Got it!" I nod.

"Well, Truth or Dare?" she asks.

"Ummm, Dare!" I announce.

"Ok, I dare you, to…wear my kitty-cat outfit to school tomorrow!" she laughs.

"Are you kidding me?" my jaw drops.

"You can pick my truth or dare now." She says optimistically.

"Truth or Dare?" I say hatching evil plans in my mind.

"Truth!" she answers.

"If you could go out with any boy in school…who would it be?" I ask excitedly.

"I don't like any boys in school" she says.

"You have to like someone!" I persist.

She leans in next to me.

"Well, there's this new guy in our class, and I'd pick him." She whispers in my ear.

"OMG! What's his name?" I pester her.

"His name is Chung" she announces.

"Can't wait to meet him tomorrow!" I say.

We go to sleep for the night.

**Chung: Yay! I'm gonna be in the story! –starts to do a little dance-**

**Elsword: And, Rena likes you :D**

**Rena: I didn't want to have to do this Elsword… -draws arrow-**

**Elsword: Aaaaaahhhh! –runs for life-**

**Asuna: I take it you liked that chapter then?**

**Chung: Yeah! Thanks Asuna! –hugs-**

**Rena: -glares at me-**

**Aisha: It was pretty long.**

**Raven: I like long chapters. –smiles at me-**

**Asuna: -smiles back-**

**Aisha: -glares at me-**

**Asuna: Hey, hey, hey! I paired ****you**** with Raven remember?**

**Aisha: -walks over and holds Raven's hand-**

**Eve: Speaking of pairs, are you going to add Rena and Chung as a pair?**

**Asuna: Oh yeah! I guess so.**

**Rena and Chung: Blushes.**

**Asuna: Well, I'm not sure how many people are reading this, but if you are please review.**

**Elsword: What's gonna happen next chapter?**

**Asuna: Ummm… Will Aisha wear the kitty-cat outfit? Will Rena hook up with Chung? Will Asuna add a new pairing to the preview/summary? Find out in Chapter 4…I mean 5!**


	5. Chapter 5-The Kitty

Chapter 5

**Eve: Battle Seraph 16**

**Chung: Iron Paladin 15**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _What's that noise?_I attempt to block out the noise with my pillow. It's not working. The alarm stops beeping and I go back to resting in peace.

"Wake Up, Aisha!" says a familiar voice.

I shake my head in disagreement. Something starts shaking me now.

"I said; Wake up!" repeats the voice.

I open my eyes to find Rena shaking me viciously.

"We're gonna be late for school!" she begs.

I sit up and yawn.

"Mornin'" I say sleepily.

"Time to get dressed!" she says placing a dress on my bed.

I pick up the dress to find it attached to a pair of kitty ears. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not imagining it, but it's still got ears attached... and a tail!

"It's your dare, remember?" Rena reminds me.

"Are you really going to make me wear that?" I whine.

"You bet'cha!" she replies, pulling it off the hook.

She walks out to go make breakfast and I get changed. I check myself out in her mirror and I look terrible. The dress is light blue, with no sleeves. The bow tied around the waist is pink, which matches the ribbon attached to a cat bell that Rena has left for me on the bed. It has unattached white sleeves that puff out and then go in again loosely to cover the rest of my arms. The cat ears are black and slip on like a headband. Finally, the tail is also black with a white tip. I walk out with the cat bell ribbon in my hand, as I can't tie it up by myself.

"You look absolutely adorable!" says Rena giggling.

"Can you tie the bell on?" I ask angrily holding out the ribbon.

She gladly takes it and ties it around my neck with a bow. I start to eat the buttered toast that Rena has set out on the table for me.

"You're a really good cook!" I say.

"It's just toast" she frowns.

"Well, I meant to say it about dinner last night, but I forgot" I explain.

"Oh ok, thanks!" she's still cheerful as always.

We pack our bags and she forces me to put on the kitty shoes which are black and come out into paws at my feet.

"Seriously?" I complain.

"Seriously!" she giggles.

We walk to school and the embarrassment begins. The first person I see, is of course, the last person I would want to see right now.

"Hey...kitty?" he says a bit confused.

"It was a dare ok?" I say angrily.

Rena winks at me and walks off.

"Awww, you dressed up just for me." he says patting my head as if I was a real cat.

"I said it was a dare, Raven!" I say stamping my foot.

"You look adorable by the way" this comment really sets me off.

I snap at the hand petting me as if I was going to bite it.

"If you're going for pretty, it's still more cute and if you want sexy, you're not big enough for that." he criticises. By this, I can tell he's not talking about my height. He's about to start petting me again, but this time with the nasod arm. I flinch back.

"Is the kitty scared?" he patronises.

"It's just cold...a-and creepy" I stammer.

I dismiss the conversation and begin walking to class. He grabs the tip of my tail and I whip my head around to look at him.

"Seeya kitty" he says letting go of my tail.

I give him a slight smile as I run off to class. I go and sit down next to Rena as usual and she grins at me.

"What?" I say.

"He likes you" she states.

"How do you know?" I ask curiously.

"And you like him!" she announces before she burst out laughing.

A boy walks in, one I haven't seen before.

"Is that Chung?" I whisper to Rena.

She starts blushing and nods. I take a note of what he looks like: he has light blond hair and wear blue and white clothes. He's carrying what looks like a cannon.

"Must be a heavy cannon. Is he strong?" I whisper again.

She nods and starts blushing even harder. She's clearly to embarrassed to talk.

At lunch, I deliberately pick a spot close enough to Chung so I can listen in on him. A strange girl walks over and sits with him. I can tell Rena is slightly disturbed. They're not talking about anything out of the ordinary, but I can't hear the girl's voice. She mustn't be a big talker.

We walk back to class and Rena is all spaced-out looking. She must be thinking about that girl.

At the end of the day I say goodbye to Rena, as my house is in the opposite direction. A few minutes pass and a feel something tug on my tail. I whip around to see Raven.

"There are other ways to get peoples' attention" I inform him angrily.

"But I won't be able to tug on it tomorrow!" he says innocently.

"If you're gonna hold it, you could at least hold my hand or something..." I trail off.

He grabs my hand and we continue walking.

"So where do you live?" he asks breaking the silence.

"On the other side of the park" I sigh.

"Then maybe we'll have to start walking home together everyday" he suggests.

"Maybe.." I'm unsure if I want to or not.

We walk into the park and I spot an icecream truck. I stare at it longingly. _Oh! Icecream! I wish you were free._

"You want icecream don't you" he says as if he can read my mind.

He drags me over to the truck.

"What flavour?" he asks.

"Chocolate please!" I say jumping up and down.

"You really are a kid." he notes.

I just frown at him and stop jumping. He orders our icecreams, one chocolate and one vanilla.

"You've got a generous boyfriend" says the icecream man, as Raven hands me my icecream. We both blush.

"Thanks for the icecream!" I say to the man as we walk off.

We sit down to eat our icecreams and it's delicious!

"Can I have some before you eat it all?" he asks.

"My icecream!" I pull it closer to me possessively.

He leans and and takes a huge lick anyway. I just frown at him. He continues licking his own icecream, and it's my turn to lick his.

"Hey!" he shoves me gently.

"Fair is fair" I say cheekily.

When we finish, he walks me home.

"I had fun" I admit.

"It was a pretty good date" he says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I but in, "this was not a-".

Before I can finish my sentence he pulls me close and kisses me on the head. I blush madly. He lets go and I run inside and slam the door. I can barely hear him laughing over my pounding heart. _Does__ he like me? He called it a date right? But was that kiss just a joke to him?_

**Asuna: So what did you think?**

**Eve: I take it I'm the girl that hangs out with Chung?**

**Asuna: Yes.**

**Eve and Chung: Yay! We're in the story -happy dance-**

**Rena: -Glares at Eve-**

**Elsword: So, Aisha and Raven went on date?**

**Aisha: It was just icecream!**

**Chung: Yeah. Just icecream -grins at them-**

**Raven: -pulls out sword-**

**Elsword: -runs for life- Why does everyone hate me?**

**Asuna: Well, she wore the kitty outfit.**

**Aisha: It was a dare!**

**Raven: It looked good on you.**

**Aisha: -blushes-**

**Eve: You guys are so in love!**

**Raven and Aisha: -blushes-**

**Asuna: Well, might not be a chapter tomorrow (soz). But hope you enjoyed that one. Look forward to chapter 6! Does Raven feel the same way? Will that Eve girl get in the way of RenaxChung? Will Asuna keep asking you random questions?**

**Aisha: No.**

**Asuna: Find out in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6-The Kiss

Chapter 6

I walk out of my house and lock the door. Suddenly, I feel something behind me. I whip around and punch it in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" says Raven.

"For sneaking up on me! What kinda person does that?" I scold.

"Well sorry!" he's angry.

"What were you doing anyway?" the thought occurs to me.

"Well, I was gonna pick you up and walk you to school. When I got here, I saw you locking your door. So, to get your attention I tried pulling your now non-existent tail!" he explains.

"Oh… sorry!" I hope he forgives me… it was just a misunderstanding after all.

"Ok, I forgive you… if you kiss it better!" his grin reaches from ear to ear.

"I thought you didn't like me." I tease.

"But, you owe me for punching me in the face!" he argues.

I stand on my tip-toes, but I still can't reach.

"Little One." he laughs crouching down a bit for me.

I give him a quick peck on the nose.

"There!" I announce, "Now you have to forgive me!".

"Fine. I forgive you… mostly." He sighs.

"What do you mean mostly?" I exclaim.

"Well… I was hoping for a kiss on the lips. You did punch my whole face after all" he explains.

"In your dreams!" I scoff.

We start walking to school. _Is he gonna do this every time?_ I decide to ask him.

"Are you gonna walk me to and from school every day?" I ask him.

"Only if you want me to" he winks at me.

I go back to thinking. He grabs my hand and for some reason, I can tell he's not letting go. _I kinda like holding his hand. But I'm not gonna tell him that! Well, at least I know he doesn't just like me when I'm a kitty._

"We're here" he waves a nasod hand in front of me to make sure he has my attention.

I begin attempting to release my hand from his grip.

"Awww, aren't you gonna hold my hand anymore?" he frowns at me.

"Well, you're embarrassing!" I say.

"I can't be that embarrassing can I?" he begins rubbing his nose on my cheek.

"Don't!" I argue, "I don't want Rena to-"

_Too late._ Rena has spotted us and is already walking over.

"Aisha!" she begins, "You didn't tell me you guys were dating!".

"We're not!" me and Raven say in unison.

"Ah! Denial, denial!" she teases.

Raven's friends start walking over and I walk off with Rena.

"You like him don't you?" she says when we're at our desks.

"Well, you like Chung!" I rebut.

"Pay attention class! I have some good news!" announces the teacher.

I begin to pay attention.

"You will officially get to start going on quests!" she continues.

"Seriously?!" exclaims Chung.

The teacher glares at him and continues. "The easiest way to makes groups is to pair you back up with your partner that you had for your battle. And then together, pair up with another pair, making you a group of four." She finishes.

The bell rings.

"Quests will be issued Monday!" she calls as everyone heads out.

"I can't believe I have to be in a group with him!" I complain to Rena.

"It gets worse." she says.

I turn to face her.

"Well, I wanted a challenge. So, I battled one of the seniors" she explains awkwardly.

"Who! Tell me who!" I start shaking her.

"Elsword." She answers.

I gasp.

"But!" she begins, "This means maybe we can be in a group together!".

"Oh yeah!" I start to remember, "Elsword is Raven's best friend!".

As we're walking out, I see Raven and Elsword.

"There they are!" I point them out to Rena.

I see Raven tilt is head in confusion as we walk over.

"Wanna make a group?" I blurt out.

"That way, we can all be in a group with our best friend." Rena explains for me.

"What do you think?" Elsword says facing Raven.

"Fine. Let's be a group" Raven accepts.

"Yay!" Rena and I hug each other.

Raven and Elsword just fist bump.

"Hugging's for girls" Elsword comments.

I say goodbye to everyone and start walking home. I turn around to see Raven, who's probably been tugging on my non-existent tail for the past minute.

"I can walk myself home." I say.

"But do you want to?" he questions me.

I don't answer, so he just picks up my hand and walks with me.

"So…we're gonna be going on quests together!" he says breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" I reply glumly.

"What's up?" he stops walking and looks me in the eye.

"I'm scared idiot!" I burst into tears.

"Don't be scared." he hugs me.

"But…what if I die, Raven?" I cry harder, "I don't wanna die!".

_It feels good letting these emotions out. I know Raven won't laugh at me this time._

"I won't let you die!" he says sternly.

I look up at him. He bends down and kisses me on the lips. I can't help but blush. This confirms it for me; _I love him. _He breaks away and I blink at him. We continue walking in silence. I keep my head down, _I'm not gonna let him know that I'm blushing! _We finally get to my house.

"Seeya tomorrow, Little One!" he hugs me, and I hug him back.

He tries to pull away, but I just hug him tighter.

"Hey, I'll be back." he reminds me.

"I don't want you to go!" I mumble.

"It's only for a little while. I'll come pick you up in the morning." he promises.

**Asuna: Boo!**

**Aisha: Why's you have to stop it there?**

**Asuna: Because that's the end of the chapter!**

**Aisha: -grumbles-**

**Rena: They KISSED! –screams-**

**Aisha and Raven: -blushes-**

**Chung: Calm down Rena, it' not the end of the world!**

**Eve: That was a scream of joy idiot!**

**Chung: OOOOHHHHHH.**

**Elsword: Am I gonna be in the story more often now?**

**Asuna: No. You're an idiot too.**

**Elsword: X.X**

**Asuna: Just kidding!**

**Elsword: Not funny.**

**Asuna :P**

**Rena: So we know how Aisha feels, how do you feel Raven?**

**Aisha: -looks at cutely-**

**Raven: Darn she's so cute when she looks at me like that…what do I say?**

**Aisha: -blushes-**

**Raven: I said that out loud didn't I?**

**Chung: LOL**

**Aisha: It's ok Raven. That's a good answer.**

**Raven: -blushes-**

**Asuna: Hope that was a bit of excitement for you readers! Watch out for chapter 7! How's the first quest gonna turn out? Will Aisha and team get along or not? Will Raven keep accidently saying things out loud?**

**Raven: -draws blade-**

**Asuna: -cries-**

**Eve: What did I say about making her cry?! –slaps Raven-**

**Asuna: -pokes tongue out at Raven-**

**Aisha: Look forward to chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7-The Chef

Chapter 7

I hear a knocking on the door. I check my clock. _7:00am. _I put a pillow on my head and try to go back to sleep. The knocking starts again. I jump outta my bed and fall onto the floor. _Ow__!_ I walk over to the door and open it a crack. _It's Raven?_

"Morning, Little One" he wrenches the door open.

He takes a quick look at me and immediately covers his eyes with his hand.

"Do you always answer your door without pants?" he asks.

I look down to see I am, in fact, pants-less.

"I'll be right back" I rush to my room and close the door.

_Note to self: check pants before answering door. _I get fully dressed since all I was wearing was my pyjamas anyway. I walk out to find Raven sitting at the dining table.

"That's better" he smirks.

"What do you want this early in the morning?" I complain.

"Breakfast!" he exclaims.

"Why can't you make your own breakfast?!" I argue.

"Because I suck at cooking! And I wanted to try yours!" he explains.

"What do you want then?" I sigh.

"Surprise me!" he says.

I decide to make pancakes, because they're quick. I mix eggs, milk and flour in a bowl and pour a little into a pan. I let it cook for a little while, then to flip it over, I make it do a double flip and it lands neatly in the pan. _May as well show off right? _I put it on the plate and begin cooking another.

"How many pancakes you want?" I call out to Raven.

"Five please!" he says excitedly.

I cook seven more pancakes and by the time I've cooked them all, I've done at least three triple flips. I serve them onto two plates. Three for me, five for Raven. I drizzle syrup over both and set them on the table.

"Wow! This looks amazing!" he exclaims drooling.

"Magic isn't my only talent you know." I shrug.

He begins gobbling up his pancakes. A few minutes later he yells "Done!". I continue eating at a regular person pace and finish soon after. I pick up the plates and leave them in the sink to wash later.

"So, how long are you staying?" I ask.

"As long as possible!" he replies.

"You can't stay forever" I say, "I have stuff to do!".

"Like what?" he questions.

"Ummm…training! I have to prepare for the first quest!" I argue.

"Oh yeah, you still haven't reached your 3rd class yet huh?" he remembers.

"You don't have to rub it in!" I hit him on the head with my staff gently.

"Awww, I'm sorry. I'll help you ok?" he hugs me.

"You can help me train?" I offer.

"Ok, deal!" he accepts.

We walk out to my backyard and he draws his blade.

"Ready?" he asks.

I shoot a fireball at him "Ready!".

"You're gonna pay for that!" he teases.

I whack hit with my stuff, but he easily dodges. He must've got behind me somehow, because before I know it, he pokes the back of my head. I whip around and send a hell stone. It hits him, but doesn't do much damage.

"Let's make a rule, under half HP equals dead…for safety" he announces.

I shoot a dark plasma ball at him, while he's distracted.

"Deal!" I agree.

He slashes me a bit with his blade. _I hope it's not poisoned this time._

"It's not poisoned this time!" he calls.

_I swear he can read my mind._

I use death field on him, and use the opportunity to use another hell stone. He quickly recovers and hits me in the chest with wild charge. I fall back and he walks over to me. _Do something!_

"Ow!" I start to tear up.

His evil grimace drops.

"Are you ok?" he asks gently.

I shoot him with a plasma cutter.

"Psyche!" I giggle.

I see him HP drop below half way.

"I win!" I jump up and start happy-dancing.

"You cheated!" he frowns.

"And you fell for it!" my giggles turn into a laugh.

"You know, monsters won't fall for that" he reminds me.

"I wasn't fighting a monster!" I tease.

"Don't be so sure" he says darkly.

Suddenly, he pick me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I start to kick.

He carries me back inside and places me gently on the couch.

"I was going easy on you" he starts stroking my hair.

"Am I really that bad at fighting, that you go easy on me like I'm a little girl?" I start to tear up for real.

"It's just for training. If you boost your self-confidence, you'll improve faster" he reassures me.

"I guess so." I mumble.

"If I really thought you were a little girl, would I do this?" Before I can argue, he leans in and kisses me.

"We can train more tomorrow" he gets up and heads towards the door.

"You're not really gonna leave now are you?" _I don't want him to leave._

"What am I supposed to do? Sleepover?" he asks.

"Well…" I begin.

"Fine, but you owe me lunch and dinner!" he says.

"Deal!" I agree.

While he watches TV, I make sandwiches for lunch. We eat the sandwiches and watch TV together. We just chat and watch TV the rest of the afternoon.

"So what's for dinner?" he asks.

"What do you want?" _I don't even know what to cook._

"You know how to make roast?" he questions.

"Don't doubt my cooking skills!" I snap at him.

It takes a while, but I successfully cook a chicken roast. I set it out on the table and Raven starts drooling.

"Don't hold back!" I say, "I cooked plenty".

He takes one glance at me and starts piling his plate with roast chicken, vegetables and tops it off with a drizzle of gravy. I just laugh and start putting some food on my plate. I look over at Raven, who's practically stuffing it into his mouth. _At least he likes my cooking!_

"That was the best chicken roast ever!" he announces.

"I told you not to doubt my cooking! I tease.

We go and sit on the couch.

"So what's for dessert?" he asks.

I can see he's practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"Well, I have chocolate, icecream… and kisses!" I list the desserts.

"Kisses?" he tilts his head.

"Yeah." I kiss him on the cheek, "kisses".

**Asuna: And that's the end of chapter 7!**

**Rena: You ended it THERE?!**

**Chung: It was just getting good!**

**Elsword: So whatcha gonna have for dessert Raven?**

**Chung: I'd take kisses, but not from Aisha… What do ya say Eve, got any kisses for me?**

**Rena: -firey eyes at Eve-**

**Eve: No WAY! –slaps Chung-**

**Elsword: Hurry up and write the next chapter Asuna!**

**Asuna: Well I can't if you guys keep talking.**

**Elgang: …**

**Asuna: Well, look forward to chapter 8! What dessert will Raven choose?**

**Aisha: -Looks up at Raven and blinks-**

**Raven: Don't…look….at me…..with those eyes.**

**Aisha: What's wrong with my eye?!**

**Raven: They're ten times prettier when they look at me!**

**Everyone except Aisha and Raven: Awwwwww!**


	8. Chapter 8-The Dessert

Chapter 8

He thinks for a while before he answers.

"Icecream please!" he decides.

"Idiot!" I slap him, face my back towards him and cross my arms.

"Actually, change my mind, I want kisses!" he tries to get back on my good side.

"Well kisses is officially off the menu!" I'm seriously pissed off.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in.

"What about your dessert?" he whispers in my ear, "Raven still has kisses on the menu".

"I'd like chocolate please!" I tease.

"Well, too bad" he says, "You can only have kisses!".

I turn around to face him and he leans back on the couch pulling me down with him.

"I love you Aisha" he says seriously.

"Why me?" I'm unconvinced, "You could have any girl in the school!".

"Well, I want the adorable dark magician!" he states.

"But, I'm not sure if she wants me back" he frowns at me.

"I'd say your chances are pretty good" I press my lips against his.

He presses his against mine and I wrap my arms around his neck. _I hope I'm a good kisser…I'm new at this thing. Don't think about that now! Just enjoy the moment. _He continued kissing me passionately. _Wow, he's a good kisser…I guess he's had experience. _This last thought unnerves me.

Before I know it, he picks me up and starts carrying me towards my bedroom. He's still kissing me, so I don't get too worried. He gently lays me on the bed and climbs on top of me. His kisses start moving down my neck. I start pull off his shirt and see his muscles. _He's __ripped__! _He tries doing the same to me. I catch his hand in the act.

"You can go there after I'm Void Princess" I tease.

"Seriously?" he gets out between kisses.

"Seriously" I confirm, "It's better to wait for it right?".

He stops kissing me and checks my clock. I look over at it too. _11:00pm!_

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asks, "Here?".

"On the couch" I point towards my bedroom door.

He picks up his shirt and heads towards the door. I close my door and get changed into my pyjamas. I walk out to see Raven lying on the couch. I go and get a blanket for him.

"Here's a blanket" I whisper holding it out to him.

"Thanks" he says taking the blanket an laying it over himself.

"Goodnight" I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good sleep Little One" he smirks.

I walk to my room and lie in my bed. _If Rena knew, she'd freak! _I go to sleep with thoughts of Raven in my head; _his strong muscles, his caring eyes and his love for me._ _No one's ever __loved__ me before. _

_All of a sudden, we're in my room again… except I'm different. I'm a Void Princess! We're making love and it's __wonderful__! We keep this up for a little while. I hear thunder. It's __loud__. I start to cry, but Raven just keeps kissing me. I see lightning strike in my room! I start to sob now, but he keeps going. He starts to undo my bra._

"_No Raven! Not now." I beg._

"_What's up with you Aisha?" his voice sounds cruel._

_He continues undoing my bra._

"_I don't wanna do this now!" I explain._

_He successfully undoes my bra. I scream and at that moment, I am struck by lightning._

I sit up to find Raven by my side.

"Aisha, are you ok?" he asks gently.

I don't answer and continue shaking. I see there's a thunderstorm outside. He notices me looking out the window.

"It was just a dream" he reassures me.

"I-I'm s-s-scared!" I stammer, "O-of th-thunder and l-l-lightning".

He hugs me tightly.

"It won't get you, as long as I'm here" I know he'll protect me.

"Stay w-with me" I manage to get out.

He climbs in next to me and lies down. I lie down too, resting my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me again and pulls me in tight. _I feel so safe in his arms. I don't think I'll be able to handle it when he leaves. _I snuggle in as close as I can to him.

"I love you too" I squeak before I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up to find him snoring. The storm has already come and left, which pleases me. I poke him gently and he opens his eyes. I sit up and look at him.

"Can I have more dessert for breakfast?" he answers my unspoken question with his own.

"You can have pancakes again" I kiss him on the head and go make breakfast.

I make more pancakes, but this time I scoop some icecream on them. He comes and sits at the dining table. I sit down too.

"What's with the icecream?" he asks.

"It's thanks for taking care of me last night" I smile brightly.

We eat our pancakes, but then it's time for Raven to leave.

"Bye Little One" he's about to walk out the door.

I run up and hug him from behind, tightly.

"Don't go!" I plead.

He turns around to face me.

"I'll be back. I can come walk you to school in the morning if you like" he offers.

"Yes please!" I accept.

"Seeya tomorrow then. Don't be scared, Little One" he hugs me tightly.

"Bye Raven" I hug him back.

He walks out the door.

**Asuna: So, what did you guys think?**

**Rena: OMG! They confessed! –jumps up and down-**

**Chung: Are they gonna start going out now? –looks at Aisha and Raven-**

**Eve: So, Aisha…you're afraid of thunder and lightning?**

**Aisha: You don't have to tell the world **

**Raven: I think it's cute.**

**Aisha: -blushes-**

**Elsword: Are we gonna have the first quest in the next chapter?**

**Asuna: Look forward to chapter 9! Will the team survive the battle? Will Aisha be brave enough to even go? How good at battling are Rena and Elsword?**


	9. Chapter 9-The Quest

Chapter 9

I wake up and get dressed like any normal school day. I finish my breakfast of toast and sure enough, there's the expected knocking on the door. I hear the handle jiggling. _I forgot to unlock it! _I walk over and open the door.

"You locked the door on me!" he frowns.

"No… I just forgot to unlock it" I giggle.

"Ready to go?" he asks me.

I slip on my shoes and pick up my bag.

"Ready!" I confirm.

He holds out his nasod and out to me. I look at it and frown. He walks around the other side and holds out his human hand to me. I gladly take it and close the door behind us. We start walking to school together.

"You know, you'll have to get used to it eventually" he reminds me.

"So… first quest today!" I change the topic.

"Don't worry. The first one is always easy" he reassures me.

"What if it storms one day?" I start to quiver slightly.

"I told you. As long as I'm here, the thunder and lightning will never get you!" he squeezes my hand gently.

I smile at him and he smiles back. _I trust Raven, with… most of my life. He can't have all of it after almost killing me last Tuesday!_

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Just battle strategies… and trying to remember all my spells." _I really do believe he can read my mind._

As we get to school, Rena and Elsword come rushing up to us.

"Ready, ready, ready?!" Rena is jumping up and down.

"You know it!" I smile brightly at her.

"What's with the hand holding?" Elsword points out me and Raven's hands.

I immediately drop my hand.

"We have to tell them eventually!" he states.

"But you're embarrassing!" I complain.

"Omg! You're going out!" squeals Rena.

"Well, not really" I explain, "He hasn't even asked me yet!".

"I just haven't found the right time." he says.

"Do it now!" Rena's jumping up and down again.

"Ok…" he starts, "Aisha, will you go out with me?".

Before I can answer, Rena starts talking again "You call that a proposal?".

"Uhhhhh…" he stammers.

"Get down on one knee!" she orders and he does so.

"Now hold her hands!" he takes my hands.

"Now you can say it!" she nods at him.

"Aisha, I love you with all my heart. Will you please do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" he says formally.

I wait for Rena to criticise, but instead, she just nods at me.

"Yes!" I say.

He stands up and I wrap my arms around his neck, before I hug him.

"You could have any girl in school and you pick her?" exclaims Elword.

Everyone glares at him. _That shut him up!_

"Let's go… get our quest!" says Elsword awkwardly.

We walk over to the bulletin board where a teacher is waiting for us.

"Ah, here for your first quest then?" she asks.

We all nod.

"Your mission is to go into Altera Core and eliminate the Nasod King's Powertrain." she says, "Now off you go!".

I look around and see everyone else, all ready to leave. I look over to Rena who's staring at something. I look over to see she's looking at Chung and that strange girl.

"Good luck!" says the girl.

"Thanks, Eve." he says. _So __that's__ her name._

She kisses him on the cheek. I look over to Rena who's not looking very cheerful anymore.

"He wasn't the right guy for you anyway" I try to comfort her.

When we finally get to the entrance of the place where the Nasod King is, I summon my staff, Rena draws her arrow and the boys pull out their swords.

"Ready?" Raven asks.

"Ready!" Me, Rena and Elsword say in unison.

I send a dark plasma ball at the door and it opens. _Look at all the security! _It's an easy job really. While the boys slash everything in sight with they're sword, me and Rena just provide the backup.

Sometimes there's lasers too, we discovered that some summon more security and others hurt you, bad. It was pretty funny when Elsword crashed into one the first time. We figure, it's easier to avoid them, so I teleport past them, Rena jumps over them and the boys awkwardly jump over them or run under them.

We finally get to the chamber where the Nasod King has been hiding.

"Strategy time!" says Rena.

"See those four power sources?" says Raven gesturing to them, "If we destroy those, the Powertrain should appear!".

We all take one power source each. As a laugh, I send my lightning bolt at the lightning power source. I'm not scared of my lightning because I know the magician's secret: _"Your own magic spells can't hurt you"_ I remind myself.

I have destroyed my source and sure enough, there's the Powertrain. Security comes, but I just steal their mana and teleport past. When I finally reach the Powertrain, I hit it and send spells as it with all my might. _I wish I had enough mana for Plasma Cutter!_ It disappears and the four power sources replace it again.

I rush towards my power source in the same manner as I had left. I send another bolt at it and it kills it again. I go back to the Powertrain. _Still not enough mana!_ It's almost dead, but it disappears again. Back to my power source, lightning bolt! The Powertrain reappears and when I reach it I finally have enough mana!

PLASMA CUTTER!

I watch as it slowly dies. I turn around to see the Nasod King fall. _Success!_ All the security disappears and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it over?" I ask.

"We did it!" Raven reassures me.

I run up and hug him. He picks me up off the ground and spins me round. When he puts me down, I run up and hug Rena too.

"Good job, team!" Rena smiles at everyone.

We all head back to school.

"Mission complete!" confirms Raven.

"Well done" says the teacher, "You all get an A!".

"Yes!" we all say in unison.

Me and Raven say goodbye to Rena and Elsword and begin walking home together.

"You did well today Little One" he congratulates me.

"It was a team effort!" I say modestly.

We reach my house and I hug him again.

"I'm proud of you" he hugs me back.

"It was a successful day!" I exclaim, "We defeated the Nasod King and we started going out!".

"Asking you out properly took forever thanks to Rena" he states.

I glare at him.

"But it was worth it!" he tries to dismiss his last comment.

"Seeya tomorrow, boyfriend!" I exaggerate his new title.

"You know it, girlfriend!" he start walking home.

**Asuna: Quest complete!**

**Rena: We did it! ****And**** Raven asked out Aisha!**

**Elsword: And you got shot down! Did you see how Eve kissed Chung?**

**Rena: -starts crying-**

**Elsword: I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! –tries to comfort her-**

**Aisha: They sure get along well.**

**Eve: I'm sorry Rena. I'm sure you'll find someone almost as good as my Chung!**

**Rena: -cries harder-**

**Aisha: It's ok Rena!**

**Elsword: -draws sword-**

**Chung: Woah, woah, WOAH! Leave her alone!**

**Elsword: She was being mean to Rena! –starts chasing Eve with sword-**

**Rena: -stops crying and smiles slightly-**

**Asuna: Look forward to chapter 10!**

**Raven: 10 already?**

**Asuna: Will Rena get over her crush? What's the next mission going to be? Will Aisha and Raven now be more forward with their new relationship?**


	10. Chapter 10-The Date

Chapter 10

Several months pass and we complete countless quests! All our grades are great; mostly A's with the occasional S's!

Me and Raven are walking to school together as usual.

"I wonder what the quest will be today." he says.

"They're getting harder every day." I sigh.

"Don't worry about it" he reassures me, "You've improved a heap since the first mission!".

We get to school and meet Rena and Elsword. _They've been so attached to each other lately. _I notice them holding hands.

"What's up with the hand holding?" I ask.

"Well, Elsword and I have been spending a lot of time together lately" she whispers in my ear.

I nod.

"And…well…he asked me out!".

I squeal. She squeals. We both jump up and down squealing.

"What happened?" I hear Raven over my squealing.

I see Elsword whisper something in his ear.

"So you finally did it huh?" smirks Raven.

I stop squealing.

"You knew?!" I'm about to slap him.

"I was going to tell you…" he starts, "But you really can't keep a secret!".

I raise my hand to slap him… until I realise he's right.

"Let's just get our mission then" I try to dismiss it.

We all walk over to the bulletin board where the teacher is waiting for us.

"So what's today's mission?" I ask brightly.

"No new missions. So everyone gets a day off!" she says.

I have mixed emotions about this day off. _Yeah it's good to have a day off… but what am I supposed to do all day? _Everyone else seems happy, so I just smile.

"So what are you guys gonna do on our day off?" I ask.

"Well…" Rena buts in, "I was thinking we could all go on a double date!".

"That's a great idea, Rena!" I say.

"We're gonna have to pay for this aren't we?" Elsword sighs.

"Oh… did you hear that Aisha? I think he said he didn't love me!" Rena acts.

"What an awful boyfriend!" I play along.

"What do I do, Raven?" Elsword whimpers.

"Just apologise, it's easy" he says.

"I'm so sorry Rena!" he starts, "I'm a horrible boyfriend and if you were to forgive me, I'd be the happiest man alive!".

"Awww, of course I forgive you Els!" she hugs him.

We all start walking towards town.

"So what are we supposed to do on this date?" I ask Rena

"We could eat out, or go shopping, or…" I can see her thinking, "Go to… the amusement park!".

"Let's eat out, it sounds like it's gonna cost the least" suggests Elsword.

"But I wanted to get scared on the rides and hold onto someone I love" she whimpers, "I guess I can just go another day and hug Aisha instead.

"You know, the amusement park sounds great!" Elsword exclaims.

"Do we have to go on scary rides?" I beg, "It's the 2nd scariest thing in the world!".

"You can cling onto me" Raven puts an arm around me.

"Would you buy me candy afterwards?" I whimper.

He glares at me before he answers "Anything to put a smile on your face, Little One".

"At least he's treating you right." says Rena, "If he didn't I'd ban you two from seeing each other.".

She giggles darkly. _Is giggling darkly even possible?_

We start walking over to the amusement park. Finally I see the big sign that reads: Phoru Land.

"Phoru Land?" Raven tilts his head, "I swear we killed some of those the other day".

"Those phorus were evil!" I'm all huffy now.

We walk in and the boys split the ticket price with each other. Elsword sighs as he hands over the ED.

"Rollercoaster time!" Rena almost screams.

"Can't we eat first or something?" I suggest.

"If we eat before rollercoasters, we'll throw up!" she explains, "So, no".

I sigh.

We walk up to a rollercoaster titled 'Screamer'. I see it's big drop and start to shiver.

"It's ok, I'll be brave for you too" Raven hugs me tightly.

We get in line. When we get to the front we're told to sit in the cart thing. Rena sits next to Elsword in the front and I sit with Raven behind them. We get strapped in and it starts to move. Of course, first thing we have to do is start rolling our way to the top, of the big drop. It stops for a moment at the top, long enough for me to think. _I am going to __die__ now!_

It falls straight down and I scream like that's the only thing I can do. It goes to the left, then the right and a loop-de-loop! Another smaller drop and I think I'm going to faint. It starts to slow down and it's all over.

"Am I dead?" I whisper to Raven.

"If you were, would you be talking to me right now?" he reminds me.

He grabs my hand, unbuckles me and starts to carry me off the ride.

"Are you ok?" Rena looks worried.

"I'm fine…I think" I tell her.

She seems even more worried now.

"That didn't help did it?" I feel kinda dumb now.

Raven stand me on the ground and kisses me on the lips. My eyes widen.

"Better?" he asks.

"Much better!" I blush.

Next we go on the haunted house ride. _I swear there's monsters around every corner!_ I see Rena snuggling up to Elsword and look over to Raven. He gets the idea and puts his arm around me.

"I'm scared, Raven" I say sweetly.

"I'll protect you" he says manlier than usual.

I put my head on his shoulder and snuggle in closer. I scream at a skeleton and he punches it in the skull for me.

"My hero!" I say.

We exit the ride when it's over. Rena spots a stand with phoru accessories and convinces Elsword to buy her a phoru hat. I give Raven my puppy-dog eyes and he buys me one too.

"Twins!" Me and Rena squeal in unison and gently head-butt each other.

"Let's go get candy now" I say.

We all walk over to the food court together.

"I'll buy you candy, after you make me buy you lunch" Raven says patting me on the head.

We all have tacos for lunch. When we finish, I start jumping up and down.

"Alright!" says Raven, "You can have candy now, Little One".

We walk over to the candy stand. It's filled with things like lollipops, chocolate and fairy floss (AKA: cotton candy)!

"What do you want then?" he pulls out his wallet.

"Fairy floss, please!" I answer.

The lady gives me my fairy floss.

"What do you want Rena?" Elsword pulls out is wallet too.

She kisses him on the lips.

"Kisses, please" she says sweetly.

"At least those are free" he mutters.

"And a lollipop!" she giggles.

Elsword sighs. I start digging into my fairy floss and Rena licks her lollipop. Raven takes a bite of my fairy floss, high enough so I can see his eyes which are staring into mine.

"Hey!" I argue.

"I payed for it." he has a point, "So you gotta give me some!".

"Can I have a lick?" Elsword asks Rena.

"No way!" she says.

He licks her cheek.

"It's either the lollipop or you!" he teases.

She holds out her lollipop to him. "Fine!".

When we finish our candy, we head over to the gift shop. I start to eye off a phoru plush toy.

"He's so cute!" I exclaim.

Raven gives me some ED. "Knock yourself out".

I give him a big hug and he hugs me back.

"I love you!" I whisper in Raven's ear.

"Only 'cause I just bought you a phoru" he sighs.

"That's not true. I've always loved you." I frown at him.

"Even when I almost killed you?" he teases.

"Ok, after that." I admit.

I pick up the phoru and take him to the counter. I give the man the money and he gladly takes it. Elsword buys Rena a necklace with a phoru on it. _I've never really liked jewellery._

"So, whatcha gonna call him?" she asks me.

"Hmmmm" I start to think.

I throw it at Raven's face and it bounces back to me.

"Hey!" he seems kinda pissed.

"Whacky!" I say, "His name is Whacky".

**Asuna: Yay! Whacky!**

**Raven: Why did he have to be thrown in my face?**

**Asuna: Because… -leans in next to Raven- HE'S WHACKY!**

**Aisha: Thanks Raven! –kisses his cheek-**

**Asuna: Look forward to chapter 11! Are they going to go on more double-dates? Is Whacky going to stay in the story? What's the next quest going to be?**


	11. Chapter 11-The Contract

Chapter 11

_We better have another mission today, I don't think Elsword's wallet can handle another double-date_ I think to myself as I walk to school with Raven.

"I hope we have an actual mission today, my fighting senses are tingling!" _again with the mind-reading!_

"You spent a lot of money on me yesterday!" I exclaim.

"So, how's Whacky?" he grumbles.

"It didn't hurt that much when I threw him in your face did it?" I ask.

"It didn't hurt, I was just shocked" he defends himself.

"Awww, I won't laugh if you cry" I give him a hug.

"I don't cry" he states.

"We'll just see about that…" I trail off darkly.

I see Rena and Elsword approaching.

"Hiya, Rena!" I wave.

"What about me?" Elsword complains.

"Fine. Hiya, Elsna!" I say cheekily.

He frowns at me.

"Or do you prefer Relsword?" I giggle.

"I like Relsword." says Rena, "Do you prefer Raisha or Aiven?".

"Raisha, please!" I reply.

"Do we get a say in this?" the boys say in unison.

Rena and I share a glance at each other "No".

"Let's go get our quest!" Elsword suggests.

We all walk over to the bulletin board, where the teacher is waiting for us.

"Ah, here for your quest?" she asks.

We all nod.

"Hmmm, today's quest is to defeat Berthe of the Altar of Dedication." she explains.

"Ok!" we all say in unison.

We head over to Feita, where we start killing all the monsters in the usual fashion. Finally, we reach the top of the tall tower.

"There's Berthe!" says Elsword.

"Strategy?" I question.

"He looks like a wolf… so I guess he howls" Raven notes, "Watch out for that".

We all start hitting Berthe with all our might. Berthe summons back up, but I just steal their mana and teleport past as usual. Rena uses a gungnir which makes Berthe angry. He howls which damages everyone._ I'm glad I have mana shield for protection._

I shoot a lightning bolt at Berthe. He doesn't howl this time. Elsword uses phoenix talon and this time he does. Elsword and Rena seem pretty hurt now. I've got my mana shield and I know Raven's pretty tough. While I'm distracted, someone has delivered another big blow onto Berthe. _I he keeps howling like this, we might not make it,_ the thought of not returning home stings.

All of a sudden, Berthe is running around slashing everyone. Rena and Elsword can't handle much more, with their lack of armour. I send a plasma cutter at Berthe. He howls again, and it hits me. _300mp attacks will make him howl._

I see Rena and Elword have fallen from this last howl. I see Elsword look over at Rena lying on the ground. He seems angry now and tries to get up with no luck. Raven and I are the only ones left fighting now. _Rena…Elsword. _I start to tear up.

Raven glances at me, only to see me crying. This makes him rage. He's slashing and punching that monster as hard as possible. I shake away my tears and keep fighting.

"Don't use 300mp attacks! They make him howl!" I almost scream.

But too late. Raven uses a nuclear on Berthe which makes him howl again. I protect myself with my mana shield, but I still get damaged. I zap Berthe with another lightning bolt. Suddenly, a giant rock comes out of the ground and is hurled at me. I fall down, still be crushed by the rock. I can't move.

Raven is even angrier by now. _He has to fight all on his own now._

I see a strange bat thing appear in front of me.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

"Angkor, would you like to sign this contract?" a contract and pen appear too.

"Why? What are the conditions?" I'm so confused.

"You want to protect your friends and kill that monster right?" it asks.

I nod.

"Well, I'll give you more power if you carry me around and wear what I tell you, deal?" it explains.

I pick up the pen and sign the contract. Everything starts to change!

_What's going __on__?_

I feel myself being lifted off the ground. My clothes start to change! My dark magician's dress splits in half. The top half mostly forms out into long cupped sleeves and the rest forms a strip to cover my breasts. The bottom half transforms into a short skirt that extends at the back. My shoes start to change into long boots, which make up for the lack of skirt. My hair grows longer into to spiky pigtails. I watch my precious staff as it grows an axe-like thing on the end. A bat is neatly on the end attached to the axe. I'm put back on the ground.

"Go!" I hear a voice say.

I jump up and shoot a chained ball at Berthe. It hits it's mark and launches Berthe up in the air. He seems old now, all stiff and such. I catch him in another new technique. This time, Angkor appears overhead and starts spewing darkness. He seems caged and I take this chance to send a dark ball. I'm whacking him with my staff now. Suddenly, the Angkor on my staff extends and I bash Berthe with it like a hammer, before I spin in the air doing continuous damage. I finish him off with a plasma cutter.

I rush over to Raven "Are you ok?".

"I'm the one who should be worried" he smirks, "What happened to you?".

"I signed a contract with Angkor." I point to the bat on the end of my staff.

"We should go check on the other two!" he says alarmingly.

I rush over to Rena "Rena, are you ok?".

She opens her eyes slowly "Did we win?".

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question!" I stammer.

"I'm fine then, as long as we won!" she smiles.

I smile back.

"What happened to you?" she's confused, "You look different".

"I got to my 3rd class!" I almost squeal.

"I knew you could do it!" her smile widens.

I see Elsword jump up and start coming towards us.

"Rena! Are you ok?" he's worried.

He looks at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" he looks shocked.

"I got to 3rd class" I explain.

Elsword picks up Rena and starts to carry her. It's the first time I've seen him so sad and worried.

"Thanks, Elsword" she smiles weakly at him.

Raven takes my hand.

"I take it you don't need carrying?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"You could piggy-back me!" I offer.

He laughs then crouches down.

"Get on, then" he orders.

I climb on his back and he stands up.

"Now!" I say, "Take me to school, horsey!".

"You could just teleport" he sighs.

"But that's not nearly as much fun" I giggle.

We catch up to Elsword and Rena. When we get back to school, we report to the teacher.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give everyone a good grade this time" she sighs, "Rena and Elsword, you get F's, Raven, you get an A and Aisha… SS!".

_I feel bad getting such a good grade when Elsword and Rena didn't, they worked so hard!_

Everyone thanks me for saving them, but I just tell them it was all thanks to them. I wave goodbye to Elsword who will be carrying Rena home.

"Don't have too much fun!" I wink at them and they blush.

I start walking home with Raven.

"So what are you know?' he asks me.

"Hmmmm" I start to think. _I'm really not sure!_

"You're Void Princess now!" A voice in my head says, "You now have the powers of the void".

"Void Princess!" I smile at Raven.

_Thanks. But who are you?_

"It's me" says the voice, "Angkor, the Demon God".

_Are you always gonna intrude my thoughts now?_

"I wouldn't say intrude" Angkor says, "More like guide".

"So do I get my reward for helping you now?" Raven snaps me back into reality.

"We'll see" I wink at him.

**Asuna: Yay! She's a Void Princess!**

**Aisha: About time!**

**Rena: Am I gonna be ok?**

**Elsword: As long as I'M here you will –smirks-**

**Chung: Am I gonna be back in the story again?**

**Asuna: Probably not. Rena hates you now.**

**Chung: I thought you liked me Asuna! –whimpers-**

**Rena: Girls stick together! **

**Girls: -high fives-**

**Aisha: So you like my new outfit Raven?**

**Raven: Well, your breasts have gotten kinda bigger…**

**Aisha: -screams and slaps Raven-**

**Eve: I think that was mean to be a compliment…**

**Asuna: Look out for chapter 12! Is Aisha going to keep the promise she made Raven in chapter 8? Did you just go back to chapter 8 to check or decided to do it after I finish talking? Is Elsword going to do anything while taking care of Rena? Find out in chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12-The Pleasure

Chapter 12

I told Raven I was too tired yesterday, but today, I have no excuse! _Do I really wanna take it that far though?_

"Oh my Demon God! Just make up your mind!" I hear a familiar voice in my head.

_That's what I'm trying to do!_

"You've been thinking about this non-stop for a day now. It's annoying!" The Demon God complains at me.

_Have you ever had to decide if you wanted to go __that__ far with your boyfriend?!_ _Didn't think so!_

Finally the bell rings, signalling the end of the day. Today we had been having a strategies lesson for all those teams that weren't as great as ours. But they'd feel bad if they were the only ones, so the rest of us had to go too. I see Rena has already gotten out of her seat and I follow her out of the classroom.

"That was so boring!" I complain to Rena.

"Tell me about it, but at least it was educational" she sighs.

_She's a good girl… she didn't deserve that F yesterday._

"Shall we go meet up with the boys?" she suggests.

"Yeah!" I nod.

A thought occurs to me.

"So what did you get up to with Elsword last night?" I smirk.

"Nothing! I swear!" she's shocked by the question.

"I hope Elsword has the same answer then." I laugh darkly before I run off.

"Aisha!" she screams running after me.

I try to teleport. _Shit! No teleporting in school!_

I continue running until I crash into something. I take a step back stunned.

_It's black, hard and…_

A hand is put on my head and I look up.

"You're not so little anymore" A family voice says.

"You're still taller than me" I rebut.

"But, you're not as cute anymore" Raven frowns at me.

I hear footsteps approaching. I turn around to see Rena. I turn to Elword.

"What did you do with Rena last night?!" I blurt out.

"Well…" he starts, "I don't like to kiss and tell but…".

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rena screams.

Elsword looks shocked.

"Don't. Tell. Her. Anything!" she pants.

Elsword glares at me.

"What did you do?" he growls.

"Nothing!" I say, "So keep going!".

"I don't pester you about your love life!" she frowns at me.

"Fine" I give in, "As long as he doesn't break your heart".

"I'm not gonna break it!" Elsword promises.

"You better not…" I say darkly, "If she ever comes crying to me, saying you broke her heart… I will murder you".

He gulps. We all walk out to the gate together.

"Bye Relsword!" I giggle.

"Bye Raisha!" Rena waves.

"So are you too tired today?" Raven asks me half way home.

"No…" I smile.

We continue walking to my house.

"You know, you always come to my house" I say, "But I've never been to your house".

"Do you really wanna see my house?" he looks me in the eye.

I nod.

We turn left instead of going down my street. We pass a few street signs then turn right into another street. He starts walking me over to a dark looking house.

_Yeah, that's __definitely__ his._

"I like it!" Angkor exclaims, "Let's move in with him!".

_You only want to have a dark and scary house._

Raven unlocks the door and we walk inside. I take in the house. Everything is dark colours: black, grey and the occasional orange. The TV is massive, much bigger than mine. We sit on the couch… it's soft and leathery.

"So, what do you think?" he asks me.

"It's awesome!" I exclaim, "You must be rich!".

"Eh, it's not that great" he shrugs.

"Better watch out… or I might just move in" I wink at him.

I watch TV as he starts to make dinner.

_Finally, a cooking-free night!_

"I wouldn't get your hopes up" Angkor buts in, "From your memories; I see he's already told you he's a bad cook".

_Don't touch my memories!_

He sets the dining table and I go over to sit down.

_He really isn't that good a cook. Now I know why he loves my food so much._

He looks at me with a concerned face.

"Told you I was a bad cook." He frowns.

"It's not bad!" I exclaim, "It's just not the best…".

I start eating faster. He looks at me like I'm crazy, but I just smile him. When we finish dinner I ask "What's for dessert?".

"We have icecream, chocolate and… kisses" he smirks.

"We all know what happens when I order kisses!" I exclaim.

"Oh look at that! All we have left is an infinite supply of kisses." he plays.

"I'll take some of those then!" I giggle.

He picks me up, off my chair and start carrying me down the hall. He lays me down gently on his bed. He sits next to me on the bed.

"Are you ready?" _I guess he's kinda nervous too._

I grab him by the collar.

"I want you Raven. I want your love, your kisses, even your…" _So much for the confident sounding sentence!_

I pull him down on top of me and press my lips against his. He starts kissing me back. I pull off his shirt, desiring to see his muscles again. He pulls down my skirt, which reveals my black lace panties. It's my turn again and I unzip his pants and start to pull them down. He pauses as his hand reaches what strip of cloth I wear for a shirt.

"Go ahead" I whisper.

He tears in half my 'shirt' and takes at peek at my breasts. I look down too. _They __have__ gotten bigger! _His kisses start going down my neck and I moan in pleasure at their roughness. He starts to pull down my panties and I pull down his boxers.

_A pure moment of absolute pleasure…_

**Asuna: And that's it for chapter 12!**

**Elgang: WHAT!?**

**Rena: It was just getting good…**

**Aisha: I'm sure you stopped it there for a good reason… right Asuna? –laughs awkwardly-**

**Asuna: I just wanted to imagine all the expressions on my readers faces!**

**Elsword: You've been PUNKED!**

**Rena: No Els. Just ****stop****.**

**Elsword: -sad face-**

**Asuna: I guess we're almost at the end. Not too sure. Anyway chapter 13… idk what to say. I'll leave that to your imagination this time.**

**Elgang: -glares at me-**

**Asuna: Anyway, I have to go change this story to rated M now.**


	13. Chapter 13-The End

Chapter 13

I'm walking to school with Raven again, constantly thinking about graduation today.

"Hey, what's up?" Raven looks worried.

"Just thinking…" I trail off.

I can tell by the look on his face he knows something's up.

"Are you worried about graduation again?" he knows me so well.

I frown at him for a minute before I burst into tears.

"What am I gonna do when you graduate Raven?" I sniffle.

He hugs me gently.

"It's not like you won't see me again!" he tries to reassure me, "I'd never leave you, Aisha".

"But next year, we won't be able to go to the same school!" I sob.

"Stop being so negative!" That familiar voice orders in my head.

_You act like you're my conscience! _

"It'll be ok" Raven rubs my back, "We can spend the whole summer together with Elsword and Rena!".

I stop crying at the thought.

"That sounds good. We can go shopping!" I smile brightly through the drying tears.

"There ya go!" he pats me on the head and we keep walking.

As we reach school, Rena glomps me. I start to topple over backwards, but Raven catches me.

"Last day of school!" she squeals.

"Next stop, Summer Vacation!" I squeal too.

"We can get new armour, decorations for our weapons and try on clothes!" she lists the things to do.

_How do I tell her you choose what I wear?_

"Hold me out, I'll do the rest" Angkor says.

I hold out my staff and the contract appears. I see a section highlighted.

"Oh." she sighs, "Well you can still try on stuff and see if he'll let you wear it!".

"I'm ok with that" the bat on my staff actually talks out-loud for once.

"You can talk outside my head?!" I blurt out.

"I did when I asked you to sign the contract." he states, "You just prefer me to talk in your head so I don't disturb".

"Who the hell are you?" Elsword asks rudely.

"I'm Angkor, the Demon God!" Angkor exaggerates his title.

"Should Elsword be angering him?" Raven whispers in my ear.

I shake my head slightly and hide my staff behind my back.

_Go back to talking in my head please!_

"So…" I attempt to change the subject, "Graduation today!".

"Yeah!" Elsword exclaims, "And I'll go out knowing my final score was SS".

Rena and I had stood back a bit to make sure the boys could show off in yesterday's mission. They had gotten the outstanding grade thanks to me and Rena. It made them so happy, so we were glad to do it!

"The graduation ceremony is always so formal!" Rena exclaims.

"Yeah" The boys exchange a glance and then smirk.

"What?!" I say.

"Nothing!" they say in unison.

"Something's up!" Rena whispers in my ear and I nod.

We get to sit around most of the day while the teachers prepare for the ceremony, but we're not allowed to leave school premises. Half an hour before the ceremony, the boys go to get changed into their suits and Rena and I go to put on our dresses.

"You look so pretty!" Rena exclaims when I come out of my changing stall.

I look at myself in the mirror. The dress is a black which goes down just under my knees. It puffs out a lot, but that's mostly the frills. The purple ribbon wraps around just under my bust and is tied up in a big bow at the back. I wear matching black gloves with it which cover majority of my arms. I wear black stockings under my pretty black shoes. _I look __awesome__!_

"Not as good as you Rena!" I say modestly.

Rena's dress is much the same as mine, except a light green instead of black and the bow is light pink instead of purple. She also wears the same gloves, stockings and shoes, but of course, in light green as well.

"The boys won't believe their eyes!" we both giggle.

We walk out arm in arm proudly and take our seats in the ceremony hall. We see all the senior graduates walk out in their suits and dresses.

Rena spots the boys and points them out to me "There".

They must've seen us pointing at them because their jaws drop at the sight of us. We wink at them and giggle. The ceremony turns out to be quite boring actually. They call up the graduates team by team and they give a short speech about themselves and their team. Then they get a weapon, specially ordered by the school much like a deploma.

"Elsword and Raven's team" the teacher announces.

_Finally__!_

Rena and I walk up to the stage to get praised by the boys. First, Elsword takes the microphone.

"It has been a great adventure, doing missions with my team." he starts, "We laughed together, cried together and became the best of friends. But today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank one very special girl!" he pauses.

"Rena, who was the person I sparred early this year, has been the greatest friend of all. More than friends actually! Over time the bond between us grew stronger and I finally got the courage to ask her out. Of course," (he flicks his hair to the side) "she said 'yes'. We went on dates, we had fun, but most of all… she was my light! My hope! The one that kept me going throughout the year! Will you promise to stay my light, hope and dreams?" he asks.

"YES!" she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips.

I hear the crowd 'awww' and I can't help but to tear up a little. Elsword passes Raven the microphone while Rena continues hugging him.

"Now," Raven begins, "This year was probably the best year of my life! I got to fight, laugh, live with all my best friends! But most of all, I got to love! Now, let me tell you a little story. When I first met Aisha, she hated me to death".

The crowd laughs.

"Hey! I thought she was kinda cute, but she barely even talked to me at first. On the very first day of school this year, as I was leaving, she jumped out from behind a bush and challenged me to a battle. I accepted. Considering I was too clever for her, I used a poisonous sword and almost killed her. I knew she hated me even more then, so out of guilt, I carried her to the hospital and stayed there until she woke up."

The crowd 'awwws'.

"Eventually," he continues, "she came to school dressed as a kitty-cat. My heart was no-match for the adorableness of the purple-haired mage kitty. I followed the kitty all the way to the park where I bought her icecream and she gobbled it up like a child".

I cross my arms and glare at him.

"The love grew over time and I started taking her to and from school. Eventually, Rena here," (he gestures to Rena) "spotted us holding hands one day and convinced me to ask her out. Apparently I 'didn't do it right' the first time and she made me do it formally. Aisha accepted, and I thought to myself 'Phew! She doesn't hate me!'".

The crowd laughs again.

"We starting hanging out, going on dates and just plain walking to and from school together. Just over a week ago, on a mission, everyone else in our team was unable to fight anymore. Alone, I was no match for the beast. Suddenly, a beautiful purple-haired Princess of the Void arose from the shadows!"

The crowd 'ahhhs'.

"And she started whacking that beast with every dark magic (and swear words) she could dish out! After the beast had been slain, the Princess rushed over to me and asked if I was ok. It was Aisha. She looked different though, she had done the impossible of becoming even more attractive! And… she had just saved my life.".

He turns to me.

"Aisha," he asks, "Will you promise to always be there when I need your protection?".

I burst into tears and cling onto Raven tightly.

"Only if you promise to always be there for me!" I get out between tears.

I hear the crowd 'awww' again.

He lift my chin up.

"I promise" he kisses me and I kiss back.

"I love you, Raven!" I feel such joy.

"I love you too, Little One".


End file.
